Healthcare patients and neonates are commonly administered fluids such as medication and nutrients through the use of enteral fluid delivery syringes and other enteral fluid transfer and delivery devices. Particularly in smaller volume quantities of enteral fluid delivery, accurate dosing measurement is often highly desirable. Commonly, variations in the size, configuration and positioning of cooperating coupling elements of enteral fluid delivery devices can result in dosing inaccuracies.
In particular, enteral syringes and other components having enteral-only couplings conforming to the ISO 80369-3 design standard (commonly known as ENFit®) may have larger dimensions and thus larger contained volume or displacement within the coupling than previous enteral syringe designs. Volumetric differences in fluid delivery resulting from these changes may adversely affect accuracy of dosing in oral and/or enteral administration of fluids.
Furthermore, enteral syringes and other components having couplings formatted differently than the ISO 80369-3 design standard are not connectable with ISO 80369-3 formatted syringes and components.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improved coupling configurations for enteral syringes and other components that enable more accurate control of fluid delivery dosing and connectability between enteral couplings formatted differently than the ISO 80369-3 standard and enteral coupling formatted according to the ISO 80369-3 standard. It is to the provision of an improved enteral and/or oral dosing control coupling and enteral syringes and other equipment incorporating such dosing control couplings that the present invention is primarily directed.